Dilettante
The Karin '''Dilettante' is a hybrid vehicle which debuted in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Dilettante is depicted as a compact four-door liftback based on a 2003-2009 Toyota Prius with headlights from a Citroën C4, and a shape that's less based on the Prius, but more on the Honda Insight, with its lower roof line over the rear seat area. The taillights are very similar to that of the Buick Rendezvous. According to advertisements in the game, the Dilettante is worth $39,999 brand new; reminiscent of how unconventionally over-priced electric and hybrid cars are, such as the Toyota Prius - which is about $25,000. Gallery GTA IV Dilettante-GTA4-front.jpg|Grand Theft Auto IV Dilettante-GTA4-advertising.png|Advertising of the Dilettante GTA V The Dilettante has received no visual changes, and as a result, looks exactly the same as the one in GTA IV. In fact, the only change was to the transmission (automatic to CVT). Dilettante-GTAV-trailer.png|Dilettante seen in GTA V Trailer 2 Dilettante-crush-GTAV-trailer.png|Dilettante being crushed in between 2 trucks in second trailer. Dilettante-blue-GTAV-trailer.png|A blue Dilettante seen in the same scene in the trailer. Ss.jpg|Damaged Dilettante MerryweatherVehicle-GTAV.jpg|A Merryweather Security variant of the Dilettante. Performance The Dilettante is powered by an electric motor at very low speeds, and an internal combustion engine for most of the time. Despite having two sources of power, the Dilettante accelerates very slowly, regardless of transmission. That means if it has the 5-speed automatic in GTA IV or the CVT in GTA V, it accelerates slowly and has a top speed which is among the lowest in the game. The Dilettante, due to the dreadful FWD system, understeers at moderate-to-high speeds. The suspension is fairly soft, thus allowing the car to bounce around on rough roads. The engine in GTA V is noticeably quieter than that found in GTA IV, most likely due to the CVT. However, the absolute worst aspect of the Dilettante is the weak bodywork. Even low speed crashes can result in almost unrealistic body deformation. It is also severely affected by bullets. Variants *In GTA V, the Los Santos Security personnel drive Dilettantes with unique white paint jobs and the word Security painted on the sides. Notable Owners * Lazlow Jones owns a red Dilettante seen in the mission Fame or Shame. Trivia * The word dilettante means a dabbler in fine arts, or a connoisseur. It can also mean amateurish or superficial, the latter meaning playing into the stereotype of hybrid owners as caring more about being perceived as eco-friendly than actually trying to help the environment (as is suggested in the advertisement for the car). * Unlike other vehicles advertised on the radio, the Dilettante is the first advertised vehicle to be made available to the player. * The two default radio stations in the Dilettante are IF99 - International Funk and K109 The Studio. * At the end of the Dilettante advertisement on the Rockstar website the car is caved in at the front despite it being "new" * A green Dilettante identical to the billboard one can occasionally spawn in front of the Leftwood police station in the mission To Live and Die in Alderney. * On the CNT TV station the Dilettante is advertised in a commercial after I'm Rich. * The Dilettante in GTA V, is an electric car, until you rev it up to the max, and its combustion engine turns on. Locations .]] GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * A uniquely brown Dilettante is requested in Stevie's car requests, located across the road from Big Willis Mall in Willis, Dukes. * It mostly spawns in Easton, Algonquin. * It usually can spawn anywhere in Liberty City (especially if seen), but most commonly in Algonquin. * Commonly spawns at Auto Eroticar in Alderney. * Frequently spawns in and around Star Junction. * Can rarely be found in an abandoned lot near the train yard in Broker. * Can spawn while driving a Patriot around Alderney. * Lots of them may spawn at Northwood while driving a Super GT at late hours. * Very common around Leftwood and Westdyke. * It may be seen in Bohan. GTA V * Can be bought for $25,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. External links * Dilettante on Rockstar's site * 2010-2011 Toyota Prius Navigation }} de:Dilettante (IV) es:Dilettante fr:Dilettante pl:Dilettante ru:Dilettante sv:Dilettante Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Hybrid Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin